


To-Do List

by Nyctic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctic/pseuds/Nyctic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward makes a list.  Post original anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To-Do List

To-Do List  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
“Okay. Just a list.”  
 _1._  
“Umm… Okay…”  
 _Go home.  
2\. Make sure Al’s okay._  
“I guess this isn’t so hard…”  
3.  
“Or maybe it is…” Tap. Tap. Tap. “Umm… Damn…” Tap. Tap. Tap. “Got one…”  
NOT kill myself.  
“Okay… Maybe not…”  
 ~~3\. NOT kill myself~~  
 _3._  
“God this is stupid.” Tap. Tap.  
 _Stop trying to use alchemy._  
“That’s a good one…”  
 _4._  
“Ugh…”  
 _Get a job._  
“Science doesn’t pay for itself…”  
 _5\. Read a book that’s not about rockets for once._  
“That’s really pitiful… But I swear, one more schematic and I’m gonna go cross eyed.”  
 _6._  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
 _Go grocery shopping._  
“That should probably be number one…”  
 _7\. Laundry._  
“That’s up there with shopping.”  
 _8._  
“Umm… Maybe… Okay...”  
 _Call Dad._  
“I’m sure that’s a good idea…”  
 _9._  
“Almost there…” Tap. Tap. Tap.  
 _Start, AND FINISH, a rocket with Alfons._  
“Finally.”  
 _10._  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. *empty silence*  
 _Don’t give up._


End file.
